


Slip Ups and Cock Ups

by ImagineBeatles



Series: The Smut Haven (McLennon) [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Biting, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Paul, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, John appreciates older bodies, John has a thing for older men, John is 23, M/M, Paul is 43, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Sweet Sex, Too much backstory, there is no plot though, they're kinda cute together, this fic really has no point to it and only exists because I wanted it to, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John really loves his older boyfriend and can't keep him out of his mind, which leads to an embarrassing moment that actually works out great in the end.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: The Smut Haven (McLennon) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600165
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	Slip Ups and Cock Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of a late-night conversation about how good Paul looked in 1985. That is the only justification I have for this.

It had been such a foolish mistake. Really, the worst thing that could have happened. It was bad enough having to defend his relationship to his aunt, and now he had done the one thing he knew he never should have. It had simply slipped out. 

"Could you pass me the salt, please, daddy?" 

He hadn’t even realised he had said it at first. That is, until the sound of knives and forks being dropped onto plates and the table reached his ears, making him freeze as he realised what exactly he had said. He glanced up at his boyfriend with wide eyes, only to see Paul stare at him in disbelief, a red flush on his cheeks as he too sat frozen. The salt shaker beside his plate left no doubt who John had been talking to. 

"E-ex-excuse me?!" his aunt stammered from the other end of the table. Paul tried to talk them out of it, and his aunt stared back at them both with an appalled look on her face. Even once John managed to convince her he had misspoken, that he had meant something else, had meant to say some other pet name that was similar to it, and that he hadn’t even said  _ that _ but that she had misheard him, the tension at the table didn’t dissolve. It was clear that even if his aunt had verbally accepted the excuse, she knew better than to actually believe it. John was certain this was the most tense dinner he had ever had.

He barely dared to look at Paul afterwards, fearing he would misspeak again. It was difficult not to, with Paul looking so naturally sexy and handsome and just...  _ dad-like… _ with his freshly washed and meticulously combed greying hair, the little wrinkles around his eyes and mouth that John loved and that only got more pronounced as the man laughed and smiled — something he did a lot in the hope to appeal to John’s parents — and the awkward little mannerisms that had been part of the reason John had fallen so hard for him in the first place. Not to mention the guy looked gorgeous in that red shirt he was wearing, and the way he would occasionally lick across his lips with his tongue certainly didn’t help to keep John’s mind on the right track either. 

His aunt had never approved of their relationship. John knew it was unusual, with Paul being so much older than him, about twenty years older with Paul being forty-three, and John having only just turned twenty-three. But John didn’t care. He liked Paul. He had always liked men who were older than him, liked how mature they were, how they had their lives sorted out, knew what they wanted, and knew what they were doing. 

On top of that, John thought Paul was the most attractive man he had ever seen in his entire life. From the moment his eyes had fallen on him during his Starbucks shift, standing all the way at the back of the line, scrolling through something on his phone — using both hands too, which John thought was simply adorable — he had known there were few guys out there like him, and that he needed to have him. Writing his phone number on the man’s cup had been the most obvious way of going about that and much to John's surprise — and that of his friends — it had worked. 

Paul had been hesitant about their ages at first, especially once he found out just  _ how young  _ John was as they had talked over his Starbucks coffee, wondering if he simply wasn’t too old for John, if John wouldn’t grow bored with him — something that was now plainly ridiculous considering all the stuff they got up to — and if he wouldn’t be put off by his maturing body. John had quickly shown Paul that all of those things were ridiculous. There was not a man on earth John had ever wanted more in his life.

His aunt had been less easy to persuade, however, and although he and Paul had been dating for well over a year now, Paul had only seen John’s aunt a handful of times (if that), and had only  _ now  _ been invited over for dinner. It was an important moment for the future of their relationship, and John had gone and fucked it all up by running his mouth. He hadn't meant to. But Paul made him forget himself sometimes, although he knew the man in question would not tolerate that excuse. Yet, the little twinkle in Paul's eyes let him know that perhaps he wouldn't be as angry with him as he feared. 

Once they finished dinner and got through an even more awkward dessert that progressively got worse as Paul ran out of topics to monologue about — something John couldn’t help but take some secret joy in as well — John and Paul were quick to leave and make their way home in Paul’s yellow secondhand car from the early 90s. Both still mortified at what had transpired, they didn’t burst out laughing until they had made their way inside Paul’s little hallway and the front door had fallen shut behind them. 

"God! I can’t believe you actually said that!" Paul cried, cupping his face in his hands as he leaned against the wall, body shaking with laughter. John smiled as he watched him, loving to see his partner’s unadulterated joy, and the way it caused the corners of his eyes to wrinkle up even more than usual. 

"I didn’t mean to!" he laughed, unable to look away, "it just slipped out..." 

At his words, Paul removed his hands from his face and reached for John's to pull him against him, making him shiver as Paul continued to chuckle into his ear. His hands felt warm as he moved them to hold onto John's hips, keeping him lightly in place. 

"Such a naughty boy, aren't you? And I thought I had trained you better than that." 

John let out a soft groan at the words and bit down his bottom lip. 

"Not good enough, apparently," he retorted, a slight hopeful tone to his voice, his body already responding positively to the older man's words. Paul hummed in response and let a hand slide down from John’s hip to cup his arse instead, giving it a firm squeeze. 

"I should punish you for it. Thanks to your little slip up, your aunt will despise me even more now."

"As if you could've changed that."

"He probably thinks I’m taking advantage of you…" 

"Well, aren’t you?" John teased, winking at the older man as he cocked his head innocently at him. Paul gave a little chuckle in response, the corners of his lips curling up in a way that made John’s stomach swirl. His eyes raked over John’s face and briefly dropped down to take in the rest of him. 

"If there’s anyone taking advantage of anyone, I doubt it’s me, love," he said, and John grinned in response. 

"I bet you liked it anyway." 

"Being taken advantage of?" 

"Me calling you ‘daddy,’ right there for everyone to hear. Bet you  _ loved  _ it... Even though you shouldn't. I know that little sparkle you get in your eyes." 

Paul shook his head in disapproval but didn't deny John's claim. Encouraged, John pressed himself a little harder against him, hands coming up to stroke at Paul’s shoulders, which felt broad and strong under John's grasping fingers. 

"I dare to bet it got you hard too… just a little bit." 

"Because you are a naughty boy who can't keep his mouth shut when he needs to?" 

"No... Because it showed you I belong to you even when we're not playing one of our little games, Paulie, dearest. Because it showed you I can't stop thinking about you like that even when we're having dinner with my parents. So well trained..." John teased, fingers sliding down to caress Paul’s chest, his nails scratching over the thick material for his shirt, trying to get at what lay underneath. 

"Because it showed you how completely you _own_ _me_. That all I can think about is how well you treat me, in bed and out of it. I can't help it, daddy. You wouldn't punish me for that, would you?" John asked, fluttering his eyelashes as he looked up at his lover with his most teasing yet submissive look in his eyes, and bit down his lip, knowing it would drive Paul crazy.

The hand on his arse squeezed him again as Paul let out a hungry groan in response, and before John knew it, the man had flipped them around and pressed John hard against the wall, arm crossed over John's chest to hold him in place as his other hand pinned down his hips. John groaned at the roughness and went slack in his arms. 

"Knew it," he said in a smug voice. "And you're calling  _ me _ the naughty one." 

"You’re insufferable," Paul spat and leaned in to bury his face in John’s neck, pressing his lips to his skin and kissing him there. John couldn’t help the needy growl he let out in response, moaning as Paul scraped his teeth over a particularly sensitive patch below his ear. 

"Daddy…" he whispered, eyes falling shut, gasping as Paul grabbed his hair and jerked his head to the side to make more room for himself. 

"I can just imagine it, daddy… You sitting there, cock tingling in your trousers, trying so hard not to let anything show…  _ Ah! _ " His knees nearly gave out as Paul bit down particularly hard, and John couldn’t help his hips from thrusting forward, seeking contact. Paul, however, moved away and John's hips stuttered at the lack of relief. 

"Christ, just _fuck_ _me_ already!"

Paul shook his head, biting down the same little spot as he growled an amused "no" into John’s ear. 

"You wanted to let your aunt know what a good little boy you are for me? You might wanna show me first to prove it," he said and before John had even realised what Paul meant, he was pushed down onto his knees, Paul’s fingers firmly grasping his shoulders, forcing him to kneel on the hard wooden floor, bringing John's eyes at the same level as his crotch. John’s mouth started to water at the mere sight of it, being able to just make out the outline of the older man’s hardening cock. 

He glanced up at Paul, waiting for further directions, unsure how to proceed, and was struck by the sight of him. He looked so powerful as he stood hovering over him, trapping him between his body and the wall, giving him no chance to escape if John were to try. His own cock stirred at the sheer dominance and power the man radiated. The fingers on his shoulders moved back to his hair, brushing through it as Paul stared at him hungrily, a little smirk on his lips that just  _ did things  _ to John that he couldn't quite explain. 

"Come on. You know what to do." 

John swallowed thickly and nodded, desire pumping through his veins, his mouth salivating at the prospect of what was about to happen. He licked his lips and reached out, cursing his hands for trembling as he worked open Paul’s trousers. He could feel the heat radiating off Paul's cock, and let out a little sound in anticipation as he began easing the waistband of Paul’s underwear down, exposing pale skin and a trail of dark hairs, that travelled down from underneath Paul’s shirt to the thing John wanted most. He gasped at the sight of it once his cock popped free and Paul let out an amused hum in response. 

Paul was still only half-hard. It always took him a moment to get fully erect, which John supposed had to do with his age (he wasn't seventeen himself anymore either). Paul had been embarrassed about it at first, but for John it was the hottest thing, like a little sexy gift from the gods. He loved playing with it, loved watching it slowly fill out and grow in his hands, loved the feeling of it, small, soft and warm when they had only just gotten started, and loved feeling it rub, still limp, against his own fully erect penis — he could spend hours doing that if Paul would let him, if he could hold off an erection for so long. This time, however, he wanted to feel it grow in his mouth, and so he did. 

"Ugh, fuck, John…" Paul moaned above him as he opened his mouth and guided it slowly inside, suckling softly as he took him in inch by inch, careful not to hurt him, his own cock twitching in his trousers at the feeling of it. Paul tasted so good, salty yet bitter, and his musky smell invaded John’s nostrils as he took him all the way, pressing his nose into the collection of dark hairs at the base, eyes directed upwards to look Paul in the eye as he did so. He knew how much Paul liked watching him, how much he liked seeing the need reflected in John’s eyes as his cock disappeared between his willing lips. 

John could feel the soft flesh twitch and expand on his tongue as he suckled it, swallowing around him as if he was drinking from a straw. He hummed as Paul ran a hand through his hair in response, cradling his face in thanks and appreciation. The older man was always so grateful for him, for doing this for him, for giving him his body so willingly, for  _ loving  _ him, and John loved those tiny little moments of affection just as much as the filthy ones. 

"So handsome… my sweet boy…" Paul moaned, his other hand joining the first, and John relaxed his throat as he prepared himself, knowing from experience what Paul intended to do next, and when Paul gave the first little experimental thrust forward, he took it without a sound. 

"Fuck…" 

The second thrust went just as easily as the first, and John shifted his weight to get more comfortable as Paul’s cock slid over his tongue and into his open throat, swallowing around him to both keep himself from gagging and give his lover that extra bit of stimulation he knew Paul loved. The older man licked over his plump lips as he repeated the movement — again — and again — and again — and again, speeding up his thrusts as he watched John take it all without complaint. 

"Hmm, good boy, Johnny. You’ve always liked sucking my cock, haven’t you? If only people knew…" Paul whispered and John sputtered as it took him off guard, breaking his concentration and putting him off his rhythm as he swallowed at the wrong moment, causing him to gag as Paul forced his cock into his throat regardless. Paul, on the other hand, groaned at the feeling of John’s throat constricting around him and gave an extra little thrust as John struggled to pull himself together. 

"Shit. Don’t hurt yourself, baby," Paul mused, a light smirk on his lips, as if it hadn't been his fault John was struggling, and kept moving, refusing to let John pull off. Finally, John regained composure, but had to close his eyes to concentrate as Paul once more sped up his movements, confident John could take it, moving in and out in a smooth rhythm.

"You do look so handsome, though… on your knees like that… You act all tough and yet, here you are… happily submitting for a man who could technically be your dad." 

John blushed feverishly at Paul's words and let out a weak moan as he looked up at the man with pleading eyes, his own hand disappearing between his legs to touch himself. Paul gave an extra rough thrust forward at the sight, but this time, John managed to keep himself from gagging. Moaning, he closed his eyes and began moving with Paul as he hollowed out his cheeks, eager to get more of him inside of him and quicken the pace his lover had set. He placed his free hand on Paul’s thigh to keep himself steady, and squeezed. 

"Yes… that’s it, baby…" Paul moaned, and John opened his eyes for a moment just to see his close. He looked so good like that, pleasure written all over his face, head slightly fallen back, lips parted, chest heaving as his breathing became more laboured, his adam’s apple bobbing seductively whenever he swallowed. Trying to retain that image in his mind, John closed his eyes again to focus as he sucked Paul off nice and quick, tongue massaging the head when he retreated,swallowing deliberately around him when he sank back down to make sure Paul felt every bit of his mouth. 

He wasn’t quite sure how long he had been working his lover like that, but when Paul began to push him away, he felt disappointed, despite the ache in his jaw and knees. He tried to follow Paul as he began to pull out, keep him between his lips, but Paul’s grip on his hair was too harsh for him to succeed. 

"I’m not finished with you yet, John," Paul said, voice barely more than a whisper now, as John let out a complaining whine. Pulling him up, Paul kissed him with a passion, forcing him back against the wall as he licked his way inside. John kissed him back just as hungrily, needy for anything Paul would give him, his hands coming up to stroke through Paul’s greying hair, which still felt so soft and thick between his fingers. 

"You gonna fuck me now, daddy?" John asked as their kiss broke. Instead of answering the question, Paul smirked again, a mischievous little twinkle in his eyes, and John had to refrain from leaning in and kissing all the little wrinkles on his face.

"I want you to go upstairs and get ready for me." 

John frowned at the phrasing, unsure what  _ exactly  _ Paul wanted him to do, and dropped his hands to play with the buttons of the man’s shirt. 

"Are you going to punish me?" he asked, but Paul didn’t reply, adding to John’s confusion. When Paul’s hand suddenly shot down to grope at John’s crotch, he gasped and almost fell forward as a mixture of pleasure and surprise overtook him, his forehead landing on Paul’s shoulder. 

"Just get ready for me, darling," Paul whispered and John nodded, swallowing thickly as Paul felt him up through the material of his trousers, adding a rough discomfort to the pleasurable feeling. "Use your words."

"Yes, daddy," John replied and licked his lips, a mix of a sigh and a whine escaping his lips as Paul released him. Looking up at his daddy once more in the hope for a hint as to what he expected from him, he began to pull away from him, ducking under Paul’s arm to get away. Although he didn’t look back, he could feel Paul’s eyes on him as he moved.

***

John sat impatiently waiting on the edge of the bed. He had undressed himself except for his underwear and had turned off the lights apart from a lamp on Paul’s bedside table to provide the room with a soft glow that would allow them to at least see what they were doing. He had only been waiting for perhaps a minute or two, and yet it felt like Paul was taking ages. 

He sat grating his teeth, cock still hard. Although his words hadn’t given John much to go on as to what Paul  _ exactly  _ wanted from him, John had tried to anticipate what his lover had in mind for them this evening and hoped Paul would be pleased with what he’d done. 

It was quite strange, really, how much he wanted to please Paul, especially when he had spent most of his teenage years going against everything anyone had ever told him, making it his life’s purpose to be an "annoying brat" — as Paul sometimes put it — for no reason other than to cause trouble. He had frustrated his aunt and his family, most of his teachers had hated him, and his peers had either looked up to him as some kind of leader or kept their distance out of fear. Some shop owners still refused to let John in, remembering all those times John had either caused trouble or nicked things. Not to even bring up all the times he had been fired from his job. Thinking back on those times, John remembered being yelled at more often than having people tell him they were proud of him. 

Part of the reason why his aunt disliked Paul so much, was because she thought it was just another of her nephew’s rebellions, another way to drive her up the wall. While John figured it may have initially been something like that, or at least another way of stirring things up, the moment he had started to talk to Paul as the man had taken him out on a date, those motivations had become far less important to him. It wasn’t an act as his aunt seemed to think; he genuinely liked older men, and genuinely liked  _ Paul  _ in particular. Moreover, it was always handy to have someone with a decent income to look after you…

With Paul, he somehow didn’t feel the need to act up. Paul praised him, told him how much he adored that softer side that John had always kept hidden — the poetic side — his more sensitive side — that part of him that wanted to be like Oscar Wilde rather than Marlon Brandon — and in return John showed him more and more of it. He loved having someone take care of him for once. Paul laughed at John’s antics, saw past them and into that part of his soul where John was most vulnerable. He accepted him completely, all despite John’s worries he would think less of him. 

Paul always told him how good he was, how sweet and kind and loving. Paul loved that part of him, didn’t think John any weaker for it, but embraced it just as much as he liked John’s rougher side. One of his favourite things to do was to simply watch John write and doodle or read a book, thick-rimmed glasses on his nose. He loved it when John would admit to liking things he never told anyone about, such as that he actually really liked  _ West Side Story _ , or older songs from the 40s and older, like Ruth Etting’s  _ Close Your Eyes _ or Annette Hanshaw’s  _ Little White Lies _ or Marlene Dietricht’s _ Falling in Love Again _ , and that he loved it when Paul would croon  _ Till There Was You  _ at him. Paul let him enjoy those things, and at the same time, he indulged all of John’s more mischievous streaks. 

While the sex had always been on the rougher side, John had taken the lead initially. He had been the one flirting with Paul, seducing him and clawing his way into Paul’s lap to ride him, calling him daddy and urging him on as Paul held on and gave John everything he wanted in return. But quickly that dynamic had started to change as John had grown more confident and secure around Paul. The more he showed of himself — his real self, that hidden side that he had always tucked away except for when he was alone in his room where there was no one to call him a queer or other derogatory names — the more Paul began to assert himself and take control, as he too had gotten more confortable. He had begun to reject John’s more dominant advances, gently pushing John to submit and let him take care of him instead. John had all but immediately fallen into his arms, yearning for it, eager for the praise and the love and affection Paul offered in return for that power John would give up. 

Now John loved nothing more than being Paul’s good boy. 

The door to the bedroom opened and John looked up with a hopeful look in his eyes, taking in a sharp breath of anticipation as Paul entered the room. The older man smirked as he saw John sitting almost naked on his bed —  _ their  _ bed. 

"Lose the underwear," he simply said and John readily complied, slipping it off and dropping it next to him, silently cursing himself for not having done that. He watched Paul closely as the man closed the door behind him and walked over to John, hands taking a hold of the lad’s knees to push his legs apart and step between them. John shivered as Paul’s fingers lightly trailed over his bare skin. 

Paul was still dressed. He had zipped up his trousers again, though John could see he was still hard, the outline of his cock clearly visible as it hovered right before his eyes. John swallowed at the sight and had to refrain from leaning in and burying his face there. 

"I’ll still have to punish you, John," Paul’s voice came, low and rumbling. John looked up at him, body twitching at the sight of all that heat and lust reflected those pretty puppy eyes that should have been the most innocent things John had ever looked at but weren’t. "I know you didn’t mean badly, but I can’t let your little slip up go unpunished. What kind of message would that send?" 

One of Paul’s hands travelled up over John’s knee as he spoke, to his thigh, his arm and finally over his right cheek, caressing the soft shaven skin. John waited, readying himself for what was about to come and closed his eyes as Paul slapped him across the face, the sound of if travelling through the room. Both men shivered. When Paul did it again, the other cheek this time, John let out a wince. 

He readied himself for more and jerked as he felt Paul’s thumb gently stroke his stinging cheek.

"That was it, baby. You did well," Paul said, but John shook his head. 

"Hit me again," he asked, already more breathless than he’d like. Paul blinked down at him, but complied, hitting John a third time, more gentle now to limit the impact, and John let out a shuddering moan at the feeling. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but before he could, Paul had taken his head in his hands and kissed him, pressing his lips to John’s in a sweet and loving kiss, before moving them to kiss his cheeks, jaw and temple. 

"You’re so good for me, Johnny," he said and John let out a low sound at the praise he so yearned for. "I can't wait to be inside you." 

"Please, daddy…" John moaned in return, stomach churning with need, fingers reaching up to pull at Paul’s shirt as the older man kissed his mouth again, slipping his tongue inside.

John felt light-headed as Paul kissed him, tongue eagerly searching out all the little nooks and crannies of his mouth. His hands had fallen downwards to caress John’s naked body, and John had to repress the urge to grab them and guide them even further down to where he needed those clever fingers the most. His own fingers travelled to the buttons of Paul’s shirt and began to undo them, pushing each back through its little hole, and pulling the tugged material out of Paul’s trousers to remove it completely, guiding the shirt off his lover’s shoulders. 

Once he was shirtless, John flattened both palms against Paul’s chest, taking in a firm breath as he let them travel all over that soft, slightly hairy skin. He loved Paul’s chest, loved just touching it all over, feel all his muscles, the shapes of his arms and shoulder and chest, the slight curve in his sides, and the soft flesh of his belly. The light scattering of dark hairs, ticker as it trailed from his belly button into his trousers, just made it all even better. 

"God, I love your body," he muttered against Paul’s lips as the older man began to pull away again, their mouths still connected by a thin line of saliva. Paul smirked at the compliment. 

"Could just be touching you for hours," John added, fingers grabbing Paul's flesh hungrily.

"As nice as that sounds… I’ve got something else in mind for now that I think you’ll like even more. Lie back and hand me the lube." 

Grinning, John squeezed at Paul’s sides one last time, before he pulled away, turning over on the bed to crawl to the furthest bedside table, wiggling his arse a little bit more than he naturally would have to give Paul a bit of a show. He could hear him chuckle, and felt the bed dip as the older man followed him. 

Once John had gotten what they’d need — lube and condoms from the upper drawer of the bedside table — a hand grabbed his hip to roll him back over, making him lie on his back on their bed. He smiled excitedly as Paul pressed his legs apart and moved to crawl over him, trapping him beneath him in a way that reminded John of their little moment downstairs. 

"Can’t wait, can you?" John teased, smirking as Paul let his eyes travel over his naked body, resting for a moment on his erection, before moving back up to stare down at his mouth. 

"Thankfully, I don’t have to," he replied, winking, and kissed him again. John moaned into his mouth, inching his hips off the bed to rub his erection against Paul’s still clothed crotch. The roughness of the material made it better and worse at the same time. 

"Want you naked, daddy. Been wanting it even during dinner." 

Paul let out a strangled groan at the confession. "God, you’re so impatient."

"You make it very hard not to be," John murmured back, and winked as Paul pulled back to undo his trousers. John was quick to swap his hands away, telling Paul to let him do it, and undid the button and zipper of Paul’s slacks for the second time that evening. Once loose, Paul moved to take them off completely, dropping them down onto the floor, before moving back to lie down on top of John, who eagerly spread his legs to welcome him between them. 

Reaching for the bottle beside him, Paul began kissing his shoulder as he squirted some lube onto his fingers. John sighed at the familiar squelching sounds in eager anticipation. 

"If I was a girl, I'd be so dripping wet for you right now," he said, squirming beneath the older man's heavy body as he wrapped his arms around him, needing him close. "I'd be wet constantly, always ready for you… it'd be so easy…" 

"Fuck, John, you really have got to shut up now, love," Paul whispered against his shoulder, teeth scraping the pale skin. He sounded so frustrated, John couldn't help but chuckle — a chuckle that was swiftly cut off as Paul moved his hand down between their bodies and a wet finger slid over John’s hole. 

"Ah! Fuck, that’s cold…" 

"It'll warm up in a moment. You're so hot here." 

John keened at the man's words, holding him a little tighter as Paul began to ease in a finger. 

"Relax, baby,” Paul said, a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

"You try taking a cold finger up your arse!" John growled in frustration to Paul’s visible amusement, taking deep breaths as he tried to press back, gasping as the cold slippery finger pushed in deeper and deeper, forcing him open. 

"Good, John. That's it," Paul moaned once he managed to get it all the way in, pushing back a bit before moving in again. John sighed at the feeling. 

"M-more… More,  _ please _ ." 

"Like, I said... So impatient." 

John didn't care. He simply spread his legs a little wider and eased his hips up, moving with Paul as the older man pressed another finger into him along with the first, the rim spreading wider as John bore down on them. His fingers felt so good inside him: long and slim and talented as he crooked them and scissored them inside of him at just the right moments. Once Paul had managed to ease a third in, John couldn't take it anymore. 

"Oh, please, daddy…  _ p-please _ …" 

"I know, darling. I'm here. God, you're so fucking hungry for it, aren't you?" 

"Always… Ah! Fu— Always f-for you." 

"So perfect for me, baby… Come on… Fuck, you're so tight…" Paul said as he began easing his fingers out. John moaned at the delicious drag of them, his fingers only already feeling so incredibly long, he couldn't wait for the real thing, needing to feel him even deeper. 

He whined as Paul's fingers popped out, breathless little pleas escaping under his breath. Paul ignored him, however, and merely reached for the bottle again. 

"Hand." 

John blinked at him in confusion at the unexpected order, before complying, his mind still slow from Paul's god-given fingers. When Paul opened the bottle and squirted some of the jelly substance onto his palm, John understood what he wanted him to do. 

"You do it," the older man said and John nodded, biting his lip as he moved his hand between their bodies, letting out a tiny whimper as he reached Paul's hard cock. The older man hissed as John wrapped his hand around it, jerking him off while he spread the substance around it to prepare him. 

Feeling a wet finger on his chin, he raised his head — he hadn't even realised he had been trying to look where his fingers were grasping at his lover’s heated member — and met Paul's soft mouth for another kiss. 

Once he was sure the man was lubed up enough, he broke the kiss and began guiding the throbbing member to his entrance, pushing the leaking head of Paul's cock right where he wanted it, moaning as Paul pushed in. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, d-daddy—" he whimpered, head falling back on the mattress as his rim gave way to the intrusion. 

"Christ, John… so tight… ease up, dear." 

John nodded and tried to, pulling up his legs to wrap them around Paul's waist for a better angle. His fingers grasped at the man's body as Paul pushed further, and forced himself to relax. He could feel all of him as the older man entered him, the preparation having gone on for much shorter than John was used to, but  _ fuck  _ if it didn't make all of it any better. 

Once Paul was sheathed fully inside him, he let out a groan, the man’s hard cock reaching far deeper inside of him than fingers ever could. 

"You look so beautiful like this, John. My special boy…" 

John whined, and couldn't help but smile at the praise. 

"So handsome… so needy… so impatient… You feel so good, John. So good." 

"You feel good too, daddy… so good…" 

"Can I move?" Paul asked and John quickly nodded his consent, tightening the grip of his arms and legs on Paul's body. He let Paul bury his face in his neck in return as the man carefully began moving — retreating first, slowly and carefully, before pushing back in with one sharp thrust that made John gasp. 

"Fuck!" he moaned, clenching around Paul before relaxing again, shifting his body as Paul repeated the movement. They moved slowly, carefully building towards a pleasant speed and rhythm as Paul sank his fingers into John’s hair, simply holding on as he continued to bite and suck little marks in the crook of John’s neck, muttering sweet praises throughout it. 

John couldn’t do much more than gasp, moan and curse, his voice getting louder and louder as Paul occasionally slid over John’s prostate, teasing him in a way that was almost torturous. His cock lay heavy and leaking on his stomach, caught underneath Paul’s body that rubbed against him in such a delicious way. John wished they could do this forever, just lying like this, letting themselves be engulfed by the pure pleasure that grew between their bodies and spread through them both from the tips of the toes to the top of their heads. 

When Paul finally changed his angle to hit his prostate directly, John gasped at the white-hot pleasure, only to then let out a low sound in frustration as that wonderful, almost painful feeling vanished.

"H-harder. Oh please, harder! Fuck, Paul… Fuck— Fuck me. N-need more," he croaked, voice almost broken, but managing still, body tensing around Paul. Paul, in return, growled into his neck, pulling back to capture John’s lips for another kiss, one that John returned as if he had been starving for it. He welcomed Paul’s tongue as it darted across his lips and sucked it in, meeting it with his own as he moaned his name, urging him on even more, to go  _ harder _ , to go  _ deeper _ , needing it so badly he could all but cry. 

Reaching down, Paul grabbed at John’s thigh, hoisting it up to change the angle, allowing him to go even deeper. John almost came from that alone, loving the slight discomfort of Paul’s nails digging into his flesh. 

"This what you wanted, John?" Paul asked as he began thrusting even harder, making John rut against the bed at the force of it. John nodded, face painted with pure bliss. 

"God, you’re such a needy boy, aren’t you, John? So needy for your daddy’s cock. It’s never quite enough for you is it? You just always want more."

"Yes! Ah, yes!"

"Always desperate for it. Always wanting it. Always thinking about it. Even when we’re visiting your aunt of all people! You just can’t help it…" 

"Yes! Please!"

"No wonder you keep slipping up… Fuck, and I thought the problem was me…" 

"P-Paul…  _ Fuck _ , I’m c-close… I’m close," John groaned as he felt his orgasm approaching, Paul’s words making him all the more turned on. He clamped down around Paul and forced himself to open his eyes, wanting to take in that gorgeous sight of Paul hovering above him as he fucked him to completion. 

"God, I love you…" Paul moaned as their eyes locked and John smiled through his endless moaning, heart fluttering and stomach twisting at the confession. "You look so stunning… I wish you could see yourself." 

"Says  _ you… _ " John replied, smirking as Paul rolled his eyes at him, before smiling back. And it was true, Paul looked like some mythological being as he moved above him, dark hair a mess as little strands of it, sweaty yet soft, hung before his cute puppy eyes, so big and dark, especially now. There were some light freckles on his cheeks that gave away his Irish descent, and his lips were even plumper and redder than they usually were, bruised by John’s eager mouth. His body looked strong, bathed in a sheen of sweat, and John had to run his hands over those strained muscles as he urged Paul to fuck him even harder, to make him come. The wrinkles and the grey in his hair completed the already perfect view. 

"Please… Daddy… N-need to— need to—" 

"Yes, darling. Yes, come for me. You can let go now. Give into it. Come for me," Paul whispered, and with a few more well-timed thrusts, John surrendered to the tension that had been pushing at his stomach, allowing it to erupt and flood his body, as he came with a soft, gentle cry of Paul’s name, his cock still untouched. 

He barely felt it when Paul followed him, coming inside of him with a whine and a growl as he squeezed John’s thigh and pulled at his hair, eyes falling closed as he let his head drop to bite at John’s collarbone. The pleasure was too much for John, and for a moment he felt he had lost all sense of self and had melted into Paul fully, his body slipping into his as if it was welcoming him home. 

When his orgasm subsided, John fell back to earth with a loud tired groan, giggling happily as Paul followed swiftly after, absolutely exhausted and done for. His body was heavy as it lay on top of John, but he didn’t care, taking comfort in the grounding weight of his lover. 

They lay like that for a moment, both of them catching their breaths, goosebumps forming on their skin as the heat of their arousal subsided, leaving them unprotected to the chill of the room. With much effort, John managed to raise his arms to run his hands over the small of Paul’s back, wanting to touch him and hold him as he enjoyed the aftermath of their little game. Paul hummed in his ear at the feeling and sighed. 

"I do mean it… You really are impossibly insatiable at times," he said, and John chuckled, turning his head to press a kiss to Paul’s temple. 

"I love you."

Paul smiled again and closed his eyes, enjoying the tender affection. "I love you too."

"My aunt will like you eventually, you know… She just needs time." 

"I know…" Paul said, trying to sound casual but John could hear the emotion behind it. "Let’s just try to limit the inappropriate slip ups as best we can, though."

"Hmm… I can’t promise anything. You know that." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, cjd for making people wait even longer :) (also I really do love you and appreciate you. now you can go sleep<3)


End file.
